Aircraft and other vehicles generate noise during operation. Noise may be generated by various types of aircraft sources, including the propellers, the landing gear, and in particular, the engine. At times, noise that exceeds a certain level may be problematic. As examples, noise particularly may be an issue when the aircraft is on the ground or near a populated area. As a result, some government and industry regulations may attempt to place limits and restrictions on the level of noise generated by aircraft.
Typically, aircraft designers attempt to limit noise with structural modifications to the engine, such as additional sound insulation. However, these modifications may add weight, complexity, and cost, and may adversely impact performance and efficiency. Additionally, these modifications attempt to address an issue that is only a problem during certain flight conditions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved engine support systems and methods that enhance engine operation, particularly with respect to acoustic characteristics. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.